All the Stars in the Sky
by Lynked
Summary: Every month, Octavia plays privately for Princess Luna as she paints the night sky. Each time, Octavia feels that familiar feeling, one she's rarely ever felt before. Now she has decided that it is time to announce these feelings, but what secret prevents her from doing so? Surely the Princess of the Night would be able to understand her own creation, right?


Luna bit her tongue as her horn glowed a soft blue. Her eyes were fixed on the dark sky before her, staring intensely. The light on her horn grew a bit brighter, setting her balcony aglow. Far above the very tower in which she sat, a single star flickered as it shifted what seemed to be mere inches to the left. To the princess of the night, this brought no strain to her face, but rather, a small smile. The sky rippled lightly as this star slid along, and her whole body relaxed.

The little light stopped, and she nodded lightly. Standing to her hooves, she backed away a bit and inspected her work. There, in the center of the sky, was a new pattern of bright stars-the best of her best-painting a new image of her sister's cutie mark. The star-sun shone brightly, proudly, above all the rest of the stars. Luna's smile grew. This was a hobby of hers, only noticeable by the avid astronomer. At least once a month she created a new constellation, only to disband it later and reuse the stars for the next.

Now, with her moon full and bright, and her latest creation completed, she opened her mind to the rest of the world. From behind her, within her chambers, soft music played, and beneath her, the city of Canterlot slept. She wasn't sure who would see this new masterpiece of hers, but she only giggled and continued to watch. Her mane flowed in the silent breeze, her fur ruffled like planes of tall grass. Everything was harmonious, peaceful, for not a bird sung nor did a cricket chirp. It was simple silence, with the exception of the music.

She turned around and pushed her flowing silk curtains aside, slipping into her bedchambers, where a grey mare played her cello. Octavia's eyes were closed, and she pulled at the bow with passion, dragging across the strings with precision. Her breathing matched with the movements, and her body swayed with the tune. In the darkness, she unleashed her melody, calming the world around her.

Luna sat on her bed and laid back, letting the music drift through her ears. She took in a deep breath and sighed. Octavia was just in front of the bed, still lost in her world, and Luna nuzzled her head back, down into her plush lavender pillows. "You are a most wonderful musician," she said.

Octavia's eyes slowly opened. She let her song come to a rest as she dropped her bow and leaned her cello onto its endpin. Bowing, she said, "Thank you, princess. It is an honor to play for you."

"Nay, it is an honor to hear you. I think you are magnificent," Luna said, sinking further into her bed.

Octavia blushed and smiled. "Your complements are most appreciated. Should I leave you for the night?"

There was a pause. "As much as I regret, yes. I seem to be more tired than I thought." Luna looked up to her with a smile. "Thank you again."

Octavia put her cello into its case beside her. She then tucked the bow into it as well, closed it, latched it, and slung it onto her back, using the strap to keep it in place. "It is my pleasure, princess," she said as she headed for the door. "Same time next month?"

A light chuckled filled the room as Luna looked out her window. "Yes, that would be much appreciated. Have a fair night."

Octavia pushed open the large blue regal doors and stepped out into the hall. "You too," she said with polite smile. "And good job on the sky tonight. It is absolutely marvelous."

The door shut, and Luna felt heat fill her cheeks. She blinked and examined her night. She truly had done well, hadn't she? Her eyes slowly closed and she let her head fall with a satisfied breath out. Turning to her side, her eyes reopened to view a small bedside table. Atop it was a candle, its wicker dead and charred.

Just beneath it was a collection of papers with scribbled drawings that looked like simple connect-the-dots puzzles from filly coloring books, but to Luna, they were a map, a representation of what she knew. Some, if connected, made symbols like that of the royal guard-two swords crossing each other. Others made history, the statue of Discord being one of them. These few papers laid next to a black folder that had a crescent moon painted on it, and the words _Lunar Archives_ just beneath it.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled. Ponies had become so orderly, neat and collective about anything, even little sketches that she had drawn more than a millennium ago. Her eyes flicked up as she pondered it. Ponies never seemed to change, only their actions. Her sight wandered to the door, where Octavia had stood moments before.

"Enough of this," she told herself. Rolling onto her side, she lightly closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and attempted to sleep.

**~1~**

Octavia, however, hadn't had the luxury of sleep just yet as she made her way through the castle. The clop of her hooves followed her, filling the halls with their sound. Torches warmed and illuminated the huge, arching hallways, and the night guards stood at attention on either side, their faces steeled and bodies petrified behind their sleek black armor. Their eyes seemed to glare at her, tracking her as she moved on.

She offered them weak smiles as she passed them, hastily trotting away. Her breathing was shallow, but her face remained calm as she pushed onward. Soon she would be out of the private quarters of the castle, and soon, out of the castle altogether.

The golden archway into the throne room came to view as she rounded a corner, and she stiffened to prevent breaking into a canter. She kept her slow trot and slipped through the arch at the same pace. Now she walked down the long red carpets, out of the room, and into the foyer. The castle entrance was closed, and she bit her lip as she scuttled down the stairs and into the lobby. Two guards stood on either side, watching her closely as she approached.

She swallowed hard and said, "Um, yes, hello gentlecolts."

"Miss," one grunted. He stepped forward and eyed her over.

She gave a weak chuckle. "You see, um, yes, I just need be on my way, so if you could please open the doors for me I'd be ever so grateful."

The dark stallion looked her over again, and she could feel his gaze pressing down on her chest. Her lungs seemed to contract, becoming smaller and smaller, and soon she was lightheaded. Biting her lip harder, she did her best to match the guard's gaze, but things soon started spinning, and she feared she would begin to hyperventilate. Eventually, the guard grinned and nodded, unlocking the door with his pale yellow magic and getting back in his post. "Here you go miss."

"Y-Yes, thank you," she said, turning her eyes away from him and escaping into the crisp night air. As soon as she was out, she took a deep breath and nearly collapsed on the spot. Her legs felt like jelly, and wobbled like it too, but she continued to walk on, down the cobble road and finally out of the golden castle gates.

Her home was in the Canterlot noble quarters, solely for the fact that she was in the Gala Quartet. Money came with fame, and with fame came 'nobility', which she gladly took in the form of a small house on the district edge. It was no grand mansion, but it certainly outshined many of the other homes in the rest of Canterlot, with its extravagant Victorian exterior, large windows, a bedroom balcony that overlooked the road, and four tall chimneys that sprouted up from the angled roof.

She trotted up the small wooden stairs, onto her covered porch, and pulled her keys from a small pocket on the side of her cello case. The streets were lined with lamps, their orange glow allowing her to find the correct key on the ring with ease. It slid into the lock and clicked. With a push, the painted door swung ajar. She yanked the key back out, shut the door and locked it, proceeding to unload her instrument. As soon as her cello was off of her back, she leaned on the door and sighed, closing her eyes and letting her body relax.

Everything grew still. Even the air of her house smelled stale. She pushed herself off of her door and sauntered forward, where a staircase split her house into four quadrants. To her right was the living room, to her left the dining room, and in front of her was the kitchen. She sighed and forced herself up the stairs. Her face scrunched up, and there was a huff of strain, but she climbed her way to the top eventually, with the help of the wavy railing. On the second floor, the stairs opened up into a circular room with four doors. The one directly in front of her was where she went, pushing open the door, then closing it behind her.

Now, she was in a bedroom. Her bed, just to her left, was empty and inviting. Her eyes stayed on it, admiring its cushy surface, thick sheets and plush pillows. Turning away, she dragged herself to her desk, which sat next to her glass balcony doors. The desk's drawers were open, and she reached inside of on, pulling out an old, thick notebook that was worn and jaded.

She placed it on her table and cracked it open to a page bookmarked with a tattered strip of crimson fabric. It's pages crinkled as they fell and smelled of dust. She had no clue how long it had been since she'd bought it at that antique shop. Though its pages had yellowed, the ink was still clear, and when it was hit with the pale beams of the moon's glow, she was able to read it.

"Dearest Diary," she read aloud.

_Dearest Diary,_

_I'm afraid I can't think of any other way to start than with that blunder. Anyway, I finally did it. I'm somepony now. I have been, I suppose, but _now_ I'm playing for the princess. It's interesting, I think, and definitely a good thing. Perhaps... Perhaps I'll finally have an answer._

She sighed and reread the short passage, reading it and rereading it again. This was only her most recent diary, and she hoped that one day she'd find her previous ones. Shaking her head, she remembered the countless shops she'd visited and bits upon bits she'd spent trying, but in the end, this was the only one she had.

She turned from the desk and stood before her balcony doors. Swallowing, she calmed her face and breathed out. Slowly, she opened the balcony doors. A gust of warm air brushed against her face as she stepped out onto the small landing. Here was a pair of chairs, surrounded by a painted curved railing under the open sky. Octavia took a seat in one of these chairs, closed her eyes, and looked up, taking in the fresh air.

Under the moonlight, she extended a hoof. Her whole body glowed a white sheen as she sat quietly. Her face was flat, her eyes were glossy and empty, and her breathing was light. Her hoof stayed extended for a while, hovering before her, when suddenly, there was a light _crack_. She yelped and pulled it close to her body, grimacing and rocking slowly.

Eventually her face relaxed and she gingerly set her hoof down. Pressing it to the chair and listening closely, she tilted her head back and smiled at the silence. Her pink eyes gazed up to the full moon as her mind emptied.

_You're almost out of time_.

She blinked. The voice hadn't spoken in a while. _I know._

_I say this time next month, give or take a few days._

A light frown touched her lips. _I'll get this sorted out, thank you very much. I am a pony of action._

The voice chuckled. _Mind your words. _

_ Oh go away, won't you? I'm trying to think._

There was a silence in her mind, and she shut her eyes and rubbed her temples in relief. Suddenly, it was back. _About..._

_ You know very well what I am thinking about._

It sighed. _Yes, well... what is your plan, miss 'action'?_

"I do not need smart comments from you," she said aloud.

_Tonight was a perfect night, you know. You completely blundered when you simply left. I had expected more from you_.

Octavia inspected her hoof. "I still have time. And besides, I play for her regularly. In fact, I think I'm due to play for her evening meal tomorrow."

_True, you have time, but not much. I suggest planning your days. _It laughed.

She ignored it and instead looked up to the sky above. Celestia's cutie mark was burning brightly for the world to see, but Octavia smiled simply for the fact that it was crafted by her princess. An image of Luna flashed in her mind. She saw the princess sitting on her balcony, just as she had the countless other times that Octavia had played for her. Luna was painting with the stars again, but in this image, Octavia was not sure just what the new art would be. Whatever it was, it would surely be special, and she knew it.

Shaking her head, she let her head and ears droop. She stayed there, in that chair, for the rest of the night, until her body burned and her skin prickled and the moon had begun its descent.

**~2~**

Luna let the moon drop as the sun crested the horizon. She had become accustomed to sleeping at only partially at night, now, since the changeling incident had left her with red cheeks. Two naps during the day sufficed to cover the rest. On top of better ruling strategy, it also let her see both times of twilight, and that always brought satisfaction to her eyes.

She turned from her balcony and casually walked through her bedchambers, making one quick stop at her armoire to garner her tiara and hoof caps. Then, she left her room for the breakfast room. The trip was fairly short, and when she entered the tall, small room, she was greeted with the site her Celestia, who was sitting at a round marble table, sipping on coffee and reading the Equestria Daily. Luna trotted down and sat on a cushion beside her.

"Hello sister," she said with a grin. Light flooded through the large windows to the right, and when Celestia turned her head, she winced and snapped back around. Luna chuckled and rested her hooves on the table, searching for the service mares. Soon enough, a tan mare trotted through a pair of red doors in front of the table, and she quickly stood beside Celestia, her chin high and her chest out.

"Your highness," she said.

"Oh, yes, how are you this morning Tangerine?" Celestia asked, resting the paper down on the table.

Tangerine smiled. "I'm fine, thank you princess. Might I ask how you are?"

Celestia looked around the room at nothing in particular, her eyes flicking about to the windows, the chandelier, her sister, then back to Tangerine. "I'm good," she said, mustering up a smile. "So what's the chef got in store today, hmm?"

"An omelet made of the purest tofu, fried with seasoned oregano and paprika. He seems pretty proud of himself," Tangerine said with a giggle.

"Tell him he has our thanks," Celestia said with a yawn. "So anything new today?"

"No ma'am, just taxes and complaints," she said. There was a bounce in her step, and Luna admired her with a grin. But then, Tangerine turned to Luna and gasped. "Oh my, I almost forgot! Your guards wanted to speak to you, princess. They said it was important."

"Important?" Luna asked, blinking rapidly. "I don't recall-"

There was the ring of a bell, and the two red doors were thrown open. A large blue stallion in a chefs hat marched out with a silver platter on his back. He set it down on the table and slid it to the two princesses. They looked down and saw two white omelets, still steaming and smelling of savory spices. He then turned to Tangerine and said, "We need you downstairs." He curtly walked away.

Tangerine smiled to the princesses. "I apologize, but I must be off! I'll come back when I can." Then, she bounced out of the room.

Celestia waited for the doors to stop swinging, then turned to Luna with confusion in her eyes. "Why do your guards need you?"

"I am not sure," Luna said, rubbing her chin. "I shall be back. Please, refrain from eating my meal."

"I'll try," Celestia said with a huff. She rolled her eyes and took a slow bit out of her omelet with one of the silver forks she'd been given. Luna giggled and walked out of the breakfast room, into the long hallway from which she'd came.

"You," she said to one of the guards that was by the room's entrance, "Where is the captain of my guard?"

"In the throne room, your highness," he said, his face hardly moving.

"Ah, thank you," she said. With that information, she walked down the halls and past the rest of the guard. Her guards were just getting off duty, and were all heading down to the barracks for dinner and rest. Her sisters guards were already at their posts, making their rounds, and tending to their duties. It was because of this that the hallways were difficult to maneuver through in the morning, but as royalty, Luna parted the crowds and soon found herself in the throne room, where two dark pegasus guards stood before the dual seats. Neither was in uniform.

Luna positioned herself before them, sitting on the throne with a large smile. "So... tell me!"

"Your highness," they said, bowing. One stepped forward, frowning, and shook his head. In a thick, gruff voice he said, "We searched again, but we still couldn't find anything. It seems that nopony has even a clue about."

Luna sighed and her head drooped. "Yes... I do not blame them." With a deep breath, she sat upright and gave her guards a soft look. "What of the shops?"

"Not even a hint," the other said with an apologetic look.

The first guard stepped up. "We did have a look elsewhere, though. It may interest you to know the one Twilight Sparkle believes she may be of service."

"Twilight?" Luna asked. A smile came to her. "This is wonderful. Is she here?"

The guard shook his head. "No your highness, but she is visiting soon. We can inform her of everything before her arrival."

Luna nodded. "You've done well. Please, go rest, and when you are ready, please inform Twilight that her help would be invaluable, and do explain the extent of the situation. For me, I must rejoin my sister."

And she did. She departed from her guards, trotted back the way she came, and reentered the breakfast room. The sun had crested higher above the horizon now, and the place was almost glowing thanks to the marble and glass. Luna took her seat on the cushion and inspected her omelet with a raised eyebrow.

"So what did they need?" Celestia asked as she swallowed the last of her food and set the fork down.

Luna looked away, and for a moment there was silence. Turning back to her sister, she said, "It was just a check in, nothing major."

Celestia eyed her over, but eventually went back to sipping on her steaming coffee. "All right," she said. She set the cup down with her magic and attempted to push down her wild fur.

After taking a bit of her own omelet, Luna's eyes flicked about, landing on the windows. "So Octavia has accepted my invitation to play tonight."

"Hmm, the cellist?" Celestia looked to Luna with a wry smile. "You and she are spending quite the time together."

"She's very talented," Luna remarked, "and her personality is wondrous. I dare say she is my friend now!" A smile grew on her face and her eyes were alight.

Her sister chuckled. "Oh, a 'friend' eh?"

Luna blinked and looked down in thought. Suddenly, heat filled her cheeks, turning them crimson, and she looked to Celestia as if in shock. "I, sister no, I mean..."

"Calm down, I mean no harm. I think it's almost cute," she said with a wink.

Luna stuttered. "Tia, 'tis none of your business what I hold personal, especially not in this aspect..."

"So defensive," Celestia said, putting on a pouting face. "Come now Luna, I don't get to see this stuff often anymore. It's refreshing!" Luna huffed. "Fine, fine. You said she's playing at dinner tonight. That's nice-you're right to say she's talented."

Luna perked up. "Oh yes, she is. Though, she's a bit uneasy around the guards, I noticed. I do not think she knows I know."

"Well the guards can be intimidating," Celestia said, rubbing her chin. "But I don't think that they would be a problem for a Canterlot noble."

"I did not think it either, but it seems they are. Sister, I wish to have no guards in the dining hall tonight."

Celestia shrugged. "All right. I think the last time we had a major incident was with Discord, and that was a while ago. Yes, I don't see why that couldn't be arranged. But tell me-" Her sly smile returned as she bent closer to Luna. "-you like her, don't you."

Luna shoved her away. "You are very nosy for a princess, you know."

With a laugh, Celestia downed the rest of her coffee. "Well then," she said as she stood up, "I need to take care of these..." She shuddered. "...taxes. If you need me, I'll be in my study."

"Indeed," Luna said as her sister departed, "But... wait, sister."

Celestia stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"What if... suppose I _did_ feel a... connection, with her. What say you?"

She thought about it. "I'll tell you over dinner, how about that?"

Celestia grinned, then was gone. Luna rolled her eyes, turned back to her food and prodded it with a fork. Now that she was alone, she let her frown show. Closing her eyes, she pushed the food away and turned from the table. She would have to hold another search, but how long could she go on without her sister knowing?

Then, the thought of the night ahead poked at her mind. Octavia and her music filled her head, and a smile once again came as she trotted off to wherever she was needed.

**~3~**

For Octavia, the night came swiftly. Each time she glanced at the clock, no matter what she had been doing-be it cooking, cleaning, reading or writing-time seemed to pass by the hours. Soon, there was a light tingle in her stomach, just as the twilight hours took hold.

She was on her way to the castle once more, already through the gates. On the cobble road again, she warily passed the patrolling guards, keeping her eyes focused on the doors ahead. A soft breeze wafted past her, though the gardens and over the cliffs. Things tonight were not as quiet as the last: guards were conversing, birds were singing, and the wind seemed to have a voice. It made her gut churn, but she made it to the doors in due time. Luckily, they were still open for the public.

She slipped past a pair of on-duty guards and into the foyer. Up the stairs and to the right, and she was in a long hallway, at the end of which was an elaborate gold and red door. She paused here, taking the time to gather her breath and readjust her cello on her back. The guards here were considerably less, with but two standing at the end of the hall.

Octavia hardened her face and clenched her muscles as she proceeded down this hallway. The carpet beneath her muffled her jerky movements, and the torches provided her warmth, which she took with a smile. She eased herself past the guards, pushed open the large door, and entered the long dining hall.

The hall was strange: it was huge, with an elongated marble table that looked like it could seat twenty ponies or more. It was lavishly decorated with vases and a long table runner, and multiple chairs lined either side. There was a large hearth at the end, filled with a roaring flame, and on either side of the room was chairs for lounging, small side tables, and huge paintings of Canterlot Castle. Despite the enormity of the place, only two ponies occupied it, with the exception of the few servants on either side. There were no guards here, to Octavia's surprise-each time she had come to play for dinners, at least one guard was in the room at all times. Now, there were none.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna sat at the end, next to the fire, on opposite sides of the table. They were lost in conversation as they munched on pre-dinner salad. Octavia could only pick up snippets of it as she curved around the table and approached.

Luna was chatting away with a blush. "...here now. I do believe I may..."

Celestia chuckled and whispered something. "...idea. So you think..."

Octavia was close now, and the two stopped their conversation to look at her. They had polite smiles on their faces, and Octavia returned the gesture, before finally setting her cello case down and bowing low. "Good evening, majesties."

"Octavia, you are too formal," Luna said with a giggle. "You mustn't bow, I won't have it from a friend."

Octavia drew a sharp breath and fumbled with her words, but did stand and flash a smile. "T-Thank you, princess. It is an honor." She turned to her case and popped the latches. It opened with ease, and she picked her instrument up from its felt holster. She set it up on its endpin, just in front of the fireplace, then bent down and grabbed the bow, tucking it just beneath her hoof. Then, she gripped her cello and pushed herself onto her hind legs, wobbling only slightly. "Is there any song you'd like first?"

The princesses looked to each other, shrugged, then looked back to her. "Nay," Luna said, "You have a good ear for music. Please, treat us to something of your choice."

Octavia sighed and stared into the fire behind her. There was silence, but only for a moment, for soon her ears perked up and her eyes came to life. "Of course," she said with a bow. She pressed the bow to the strings, gliding it across and resonating the first note throughout the hall. Her eyes slowly shut, and her breathing became long and deep to match the stroke of her instrument.

In her ears, however, two voices rang. She cursed herself for eavesdropping, but she hadn't much of a choice, being right next to the princesses. So she listened, picking out the words from the music and drinking them in.

"She's right there," Celestia whispered.

Luna coughed, and Octavia could only assume she was drinking something at the time. "Sister, shush!" she quietly said, "she _is _right there."

"Ah, just look at her." There was rustling, and she assumed their eyes had turned to her. "She's lost in herself. Can't blame her, either. She's quite the musician."

"She is... b-but do not think to tempt me. I have this planned."

Octavia felt the tingle in her stomach turn to a burn, and waves of cool heat shot through her. The sun must have finally disappeared on the horizon. She bit her lip and maintained her composure and prose as long as she could, straightening her back and breathing in deeply.

"Now, if you could excuse me," Luna began. The sound of a chair grinding against the hard floor was muffled by the music. "I must go raise the moon. I shall return shortly."

Then there was the hallow sound of clopping hooves, the groan of a heavy door, and the click as it latched closed again. Octavia was prepared to continue playing, pulling her bow in a wobble across the strings, but then Celestia said, "Miss Octavia."

She stopped and opened her eyes, letting her bow droop. Swallowing and blinking harshly, she asked, "Yes, your highness?"

Celestia smiled gently and looked around to the candles on the walls. The whole room was awash with an orange glow, and she nodded nothing in particular. Bending down, she took a crisp green leaf in her mouth and crunched it down instantly, swallowing and finally returning her eyes back to Octavia. "You've been spending quite some time with my sister. Might I ask if you know anything about her guards?"

Octavia's eyes widened for but a split-second, and she tightened up. "No, at least, she's not told me anything."

The princess gave her a once over, then ate a tomato slice from her plate. "If she tells you anything, do tell me. I'm worried about her, you know."

"I understand," Octavia replied. Her throat became dry, and she was suddenly parched for water.

"She seems to be looking for something," Celestia said, taking a cool sip of her water. She seemed to watch as Octavia licked her lips. "Would you like some?"

"Oh, I could never impose-"

"Nonsense. Inky," she said, turning to one of the service mares. "A glass of water for Miss Octavia please."

The grey mare trotted to the doors and said, "Yes ma'am, of course."

Celestia turned back to Octavia. "Well how is my sister's company? She's picking up on modern grammar rather fast I think."

"Oh yes, she's quite literate," Octavia said, doing her best not to turn away. Her neck tensed, and her muscles twitched. She just managed to prevent a cough.

"It's great that she's back. I did miss her so," Celestia said with a sigh. Her head dropped a bit, as well as her ears and even her lips.

"As did I."

Celestia's ears twitched. She shot an estranged look to Octavia. "I'm sorry?"

Octavia had her cello in a vice-grip as everything froze. Her breathing, blinking, and even her thinking ceased. _Great job on that one_.

"I-I said I miss her at times, when I leave her for my home. I-It is probably the effect of royalty," she said, forcing a chuckle. _Oh bravo, quite suave._

Celestia paused, squinting and leaning forward, but Octavia managed to keep herself upright, and eventually the princess leaned back in her seat. "I can understand that. Especially now, with the way things are going." She smiled wryly. "I see how you look at her."

The burning in her core increased, but it was cold and fluid, easing her muscles and letting her take in a deep breath. Her head tilted back and her eyes closed as the feeling riveted her.

Celestia giggled. "No need to be embarrassed."

Octavia brought herself back up and stretched on her hind legs, barely stifling a yawn. Moments later, Luna pushed the doors open again and retook her seat opposite of Celestia. "Another successful moon raise," she said, taking a sip of her water.

Then her own water came out, sitting on a silver tray and handled by the same mare sent on the errand. She took the water form Inky and thanked her quietly, taking a few sips of the cool liquid. It parted the walls of her throat, soothing the burning dryness that had plagued her moments before.

As soon as she downed the whole glass, she rested it beside her hooves and took her bow up again. For the rest of the night, she played, keeping to herself and letting her mind wander in the tune she strung. The night progressed fairly fast-she had gotten so occupied in her cello that she soon lost track of the princess's conversation, the meal, and time itself.

**~4~**

At the end, when the servants had taken away the empty plates and cups, Octavia finished putting away her cello, latching the dual clips together and locking them down. She slung the case over her back and looked into the fire one last time, a small smile on her face as the warmth seeped into her fur.

"Octavia, may I... may I have a word?" Luna asked. Octavia jerked around with wide eyes.

"O-Of course. I had thought you left," she said. Luna smiled and stood next to her, in front of the hearth. The two locked eyes and held each other's gaze for a moment. Octavia actually found her body relaxing under Luna's eye, and her breaths came easier.

_Well do something already._

Her cheeks turned a bright crimson. "You look... well," she said with a weak smile.

_Perfect. You. Are. Charming._

She gulped. _Shut it_.

"Um, thank you," Luna said, looking down and kicking the tile with a hoof. There was a pause. "I enjoyed your performance tonight. Well done."

Octavia blushed. "That's very kind of you." Their eyes locked again. "Princess? Your sister said you were looking for something... I know it is not my place to ask, but might I anyway?"

Luna looked to the fire. "It is something I lost many years ago. You needn't know more," she said.

With a deep breath in, Octavia said, "I apologize for asking. I... shall be on my way. I'm playing at this weekend's banquet, yes?"

"If you would be so kind," Luna said, offering a smile.

"It is an honor." She bowed and turned for the door.

Luna thrust out her hoof. "Wait, please. I have a gift."

Octavia's eyebrow shot up. "You do?" she ask, turning around. "That's very thoughtful of you, but I must ask why?"

Giggling, Luna looked to the table. Her horn was enveloped in a pale blue aura as she levitated something towards her. When it was in the light of the hearth, Octavia saw it to be a necklace, its centerpiece an ornate treble clef, and in either loop of the design was a small white stone that seemed to glow no matter the lighting. Bound by a silver chain, it seemed just right for her neck. Her eyes widened at it.

"That's... beautiful, truly."

Luna's cheeks turned a bright scarlet. "I am glad you enjoy it. I had it custom made, as a gift for the anniversary of our meeting. I understand it is early, but... I couldn't help myself. Please, take it."

Octavia did so, letting Luna lower it down around her neck.

"The stone is moonstone, and the clef is rose quartz, bound by a chain of the purest silver. You ask why?" Luna looked her over and nodded approvingly. "It is because you are my friend."

In the fresh silence, the air became thick, but not heavy, and Octavia could breath. However, she could not speak, and her lips simply fumbled and sputtered.

Luna chuckled. "I shall see you this weekend. Have a wonderful few days, and I look forward to meeting again."

"Y-Yes," Octavia said as she readjusted her cello case and started for the door. "You too."

Luna watched with soft, weary eyes as Octavia left. Once she was gone, Luna allowed her body to slump. Her muscles were suddenly heavy, her mane stopped flowing, and her eyes slowly shut. With a sigh, she leaned towards the fire for warmth.

"Well that was anti-climatic," Celestia said a she trotted in. She put on her best pouting face and sat beside her sister. When there was no response, she gave Luna a little nudge. "Hey, cheer up. I think you did a fine job."

"Yes but..." Luna sighed and shook her head.

"What?"

"I feel something about her. It is... confusing." She looked away.

Celestia smirked. "Yep, I know that feeling. Admit it, you've fallen for her. You're in love," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Yes... that must be it..." Luna said. But her posture did not straighten-she slumped and took slow, methodical breaths.

"I think you're just tired. This new sleeping schedule of yours can't be easy on you." Celestia stood and arched her back, yawning. "Come on, let's get some sleep. Sound good?"

Luna smiled. "It does sister. Sleep sounds very good right now."

**~5~**

Octavia, after making her way home, sat on her bed. In the soft candlelight that radiated from her vanity, she examined her gift. The pink treble clef was an exact match to hers, and it was masterfully crafted, but her eyes were locked on the two moonstones that were threaded between the loops. They shimmered and shone in the light.

As the necklace sat in her hooves, she smiled slightly.

The voice piped up. _Hard to think it's been a year?_

"It is," she mumbled. "It all blends together though."

_I believe it. _

"One day at a time." Octavia sighed. "So are these stones..."

_No, those are simple Equestrian gems._

"Ah, yes. That would explain it." She set it down on her bedside table and stood. Walking over to her desk, she looked out to the balcony, which was awash with the moon's ghostly glow.

_How are things?_

"I'd say smooth. Things seem to be working... I hope they are." She bit her lip. With a small groan, the desk drawer slid open at her command. Inside was the journal, which she pulled out again.

_That's fine to hear, but that isn't what I was referring too._

Octavia looked up in thought. "Oh... yes, things are... fine, for now." She looked down to the book and slid her hoof beneath the front cover, guiding it open. Then, she began flipping though pages, eventually landing on one that, in neat calligraphy handwriting, had a date in its top corner.

_For now-two very important words._

"Yes, yes, I know. I'll be playing this weekend though. The princesses are holding a small feast for some nobles," she said as she scanned over the page.

_Good luck. Might I ask why you read that diary over and over?_

Octavia sighed. "I need to. Tomorrow seems like yesterday, and yesterday seems like three days later... I'm sure you understand."

_Heh, not quite. Tomorrow is tomorrow, yesterday is yesterday, and today is simply another day. Keep in mind who you're talking to._

"Well, let's evaluate our positions here, shall we?" She frowned and flipped the page. Shaking her head an muttering to herself, she turned and took the candle from the vanity, replacing it on her desk.

_Fair enough._

Reading the next few lines, Octavia yawned. The words were easier to read, thanks to the candle, and she took them in.

_Diary,_

_Never have I felt this before. It is a strange feeling, and I'm not exactly sure I like it. I feel it may lead to pain, and that's just about the only thing that hits _me_, instead of the other way around. This connection, though... I feel it. I didn't know if I would when the time came, but I do. I shan't let this slip._

"A whole year, and this is what it's wilted down to," she said meekly.

_You best get to work._

"I am. But there's not much I can do until this weekend."

_True. What will you do until then?_

She looked to her cello case. It was leaned beside her door, barely touched by the light. Now her face lightened, and she left her desk for the instrument. "What I've always done, I suppose."

_Play?_

"Play."

**~6~**

The weekend came swiftly. Octavia watched as ponies all around struggled to set up the garden for the banquet, laying long, thin tablecloths over a set of two tables, setting up plush, royal cushions, and setting out plates and napkins. The chefs, adorned in white smocks and tall hats, were scrambling about, setting out wine glasses and filling them, water glasses, and small table snacks. The princesses had not come out yet-they were most likely still preparing themselves for the nobility and whatever complaints or ideas that came with them. The sun was almost midway on its course now, beaming down a soft heat on the ground. Birds were singing, and flowers were blooming, bringing the place to life.

Octavia had set up in front of the largest table, where the princesses and the best of the nobles would be eating. There was a small, makeshift pedestal for her and her cello, and she already had the thing on its endpin, with the bow leaning against it. She herself was sitting beside the stage, casually sipping on a tall glass of fine burgundy merlot. The party was being held in the center of a round hedgerow, and four paths lead into the grounds. Watching silently as servants rushed in and out of these paths brought a small grimace to her lips. The guards were nowhere to be seen-not yet, at least.

Still, her eyes continued to patrol the area, waiting, watching. For now, though, she was relaxed, her breathing was normal, and her eyes were soft. She raised the glass to take another sip from her wine.

"Are you miss Octavia?" a loud voice asked from behind her.

She coughed up some of her wine and sent small bits of spittle flying. Wiping her mouth and setting the glass down, she asked, "Yes, I am. You are?"

A light tan mare bounced around in front of her. "Oh, I'm Tangerine. So the princesses wanted to speak with you before the banquet started, and they sent me. They're over there." She nodded to a path on the right. "Alrighty then, that's about it, I gotta go!" Then she turned around and sped off, out of the garden via one of the heavily used paths. A few servants and chefs glared at her.

Octavia gulped. She stood and took in a deep breath, stretching her limbs out and calming her face. A twitch started in her neck, but she stiffened abruptly, putting an end to it.

_Calm down. Now, where's your necklace?_

Her eyes widened as she looked down, only to see her grey fur. Her eyes darted around the yard, and her head snapped back. There, glistening in the sun, her necklace hung from a knob on her cello. A huge sigh slipped through her lips as she stood and carefully retrieved it. As she slid it onto her neck, she arched her back and smiled. _Thank Celestia I didn't forget._

_ You can tell her that yourself, now go!_

"Oh my," she whispered, trotting off to the path. She slipped between the open hedges and into a garden path that led to the castle, where, just inside the golden doors, stood Princess Celestia, talking to Luna. Octavia paused just before the stairs, taking a moment to fix her mane a bit, then calmly walked up to them, bowing low to the carpets as she entered the doors.

"Ah, Octavia. Welcome," Celestia said.

Luna jumped ahead with a smile. "Yes indeed, 'tis wonderful to see you again. I see you are still wearing my gift!"

Octavia lightly brushed her hoof against the jewelry, turning pink. "How could I not? It was very thoughtful. I wish I had something to give back."

"Nay, your smile is enough. I am glad you have come. Though please, today, sit with us, at least once. I have made sure to save you a seat," Luna said with a grin.

A look of humility washed over Octavia's face. "That is very kind. I... I think I shall join you, if only for a few minutes. I am here to play for you, yes?"

Celestia cleared her throat. "Yes, but food is for eating and company is for enjoying. I'm glad you'll partake. Come on, we ought to get out there. The guests should be arriving soon." Luna nodded, and Octavia stepped out of their way. They took the lead, and she followed close behind. Soon, they were back in the garden, where preparations were completed and the first nobles were flowing in, their heads held high and their backs stiff. Octavia forced her pose to straighten as she took her spot at her cello. Celestia and Luna took their spots, and the nobles took theirs while she picked up her bow and began stringing it along her cello.

For a while, she played, and the party grew. Nobility soon occupied every seat, with the exception of one, which, she noticed on one of the rare times that she opened her eyes, was next to princess Luna. It was about halfway during the meal that she stopped, and when she did, the noise in the gardens died to the whisper of the breeze as all heads turned to her.

She matched eyes with a few ponies, who were staring at her with uncertainty. She bit her lip. Luna looked her over and quickly stood up. "That was outstanding."

There was silence still. Celestia glared coldly at the nobles, and almost immediately they were up and lightly applauding. Octavia blushed and looked away as she set her equipment down and sauntered to her place at the table. She quietly took her seat, and the garden came to life again with conversation and laughter.

Luna levitated a helping of fried mushrooms onto Octavia's plate, and was rewarded with a thank you. "No, thank you, for joining us," she replied with a smile and a wink.

Octavia looked to Celestia, who grinned and stood, saying, "I'll go converse a bit. Nothing like a bit of... healthy chatting, now is there?" She chuckled and trotted to one of the other tables.

"That was strange," Octavia remarked.

Luna looked down to her, then back to her sister with a raised eyebrow. "It was," she said, "though at least it gives us some time to talk."

Swallowing a bite of her food, Octavia nodded lightly. "Um, yes, it does." _Action, remember?_

Luna scratched the back of her neck. "So... where did you learn to play the cello?"

Sitting straight up, Octavia gulped and looked to her instrument. "I-I taught myself."

"Oh? That is true talent you have, then." Luna casually sipped at some of her own dish, which was some sort of steaming, creamy soup.

"T-Thank you. The kind words are appreciated." Octavia looked up. The sun seemed to have gotten more intense as it berated down upon her. She licked her lips and reached for the glass of water, taking small, curt sips.

Luna looked down and bit her lip. Then, she leaned over just a little bit and brushed her shoulder against Octavia. "I, um, sorry," she said, immediately pulling back.

The voice laughed._ She's worse at this than you are! Now get your infatuated head in the game._ Octavia blinked it away and turned to the princess. "I-It's quite all right, I assure you."

"Oh..." Luna seemed to tense up as her eyes scampered about.

Octavia sucked her lips in and thought. Then she leaned over and brushed Luna with her shoulder, their soft fur meshing for but a brief moment. She looked away and giggled. Luna joined her.

A soft crack sounded out, and only Luna's ears twitched. She looked to Octavia, only to see her friend wincing and turning a dark red. Octavia was biting her lip and clenching her sides in a vice-grip, rocking back and forth. Her cheeks puffed out, and a tiny, muffled squeak came from within her throat. Luna eyed her over hastily. "Octavia, are you hurt?"

Octavia twitched and snapped her head left. Her pink eyes had shrunk to tiny dots, and her body trembled. Then, there was another crack, this time from her shoulder, and her lips, despite the strain she put on them, parted, releasing a barely stifled moan. Her breathing became short and shallow, and things began to spin. The voice spoke up, frantic. _Calm down! Don't do anything-_

She ignored its warning. _I'm almost out of time! Do not tell me to 'calm down'!_

Then, she did something that shocked the nobility-she threw her forelegs around Luna's neck and jerked the princess's head down, locking their lips together. The ponies around them gasped, their eyes shooting wide at the display. Some stood and clapped, politely nodding their heads with eager grins. Others scowled and turned from the pair. The air was a mix of hostility and excitement, and even Celestia grinned.

Octavia only shook harder. Luna did not struggle at all, and in fact eased into the kiss, but she still could not calm her breathing. She yanked out of the kiss and stuttered for a moment. Not daring to look Luna in the eye, she kept her gaze down, sputtering and fumbling with her lips. Everything began to spin, and the crowd's mixed reactions soon faded from her ears. _You've really done it now, congrats._

"I-I..." she could say no more. Instead she leapt to her hooves and darted away, her face the deepest red it had ever been. Her body screamed at her, and searing pain shot up her back as another crack was heard-probably from the strain. She kept running, though, until her sight was speckled and her mind convoluted. She ran out of the garden, the castle, and didn't stop until she reached her home.

Luna watched, speechless as Octavia departed. All eyes trained on her, and she soon felt as though she had shrunk. In truth, she had, just a bit, with slouched shoulders and trembling forelegs. Celestia rushed to her side and sat before her, getting very close. "Do you need a moment?"

Luna only nodded.

So, Celestia turned and faced the nobles. "I apologize for that. It seems that my sister will not be joining us today, but please don't let that detract from your meal." No eyes shifted back to their respect plates. Celestia shot them a warning look.

As soon as everypony had gone back to their own devices, Celestia turned back to face Luna. Softly and slowly she said, "Listen, I'll meet you in your bedroom when I'm done here, all right? I want to talk to you. Go on, take a nap."

Luna gulped and nodded, passing the crowd one last weary look before teleporting away in a brilliant flash of light.

**~7~**

"Luna?" Celestia asked as she poked her head inside her sister's bedroom. Luna was laying on her back, sprawled on her plush bed. She looked at Celestia, sighed, then returned her gaze to the ceiling.

"Come in sister."

Celestia did, shutting the door behind her. She walked up to the bed and, after receiving a nod from Luna, sat down on it. "So... what happened? One second you and she are as close as a couple, the next she flees and you..."

Luna shook her head, bit her lip, and failed to suppress a small cry. Her eyes were watery, glossy even, but no tears were in their ducts. "I am not sure... B-But..."

A warm breeze rolled in from the balcony, and Celestia breathed it in. "But what? I will listen."

Luna paused and rolled onto her side. "Do you think she did it because of my stature?" She huffed. "The great princess of the night gives her a gift, and she feels obliged to... pay it back..."

Celestia gently stroked her sister's side. "I don't think that's it. I saw her face, I wish you had too."

"Then what?" Luna snapped. Celestia raised her eyebrow, and things got quiet. Eventually, Luna laid back down and drew a deep breath, letting her composure return. "She's been playing for me for almost a year, 'Tia. Right when I saw her, I felt we were connected. Was I wrong?"

"Is that why you chose her?"

Luna's eyes rolled up in thought. "I haven't told you?"

Celestia shook her head. "Nope. Care to share?"

"I suppose," Luna said. "It was before Nightmare Night-just before, actually, and I do believe that she was in the gardens with her symphony. 'Twas a glorious performance, I should know-I had seen it all from my balcony." She looked to the balcony to see the sun beginning its descent.

"Being lonely, it is a curse. So... I offered her a job. Well, it was similar to one, anyway. She would come and play for me whilst I tinkered with the sky for Nightmare Night, and in return I would pay her well. It was a success, and I've never enjoyed myself more than with her music in my ears. It became regular, as you know." Luna scratched her chin. "Then she performed at the Gala, and that's when she began attending these parties I believe."

"I see how you both became close," Celestia remarked. "Listen, she left her cello. I think she'll be back soon to pick it up, so how about we rig things a bit? I'll move the cello up here, and when she comes back, you and she can have a nice little talk, hmm?"

Luna felt a smile touch her lips, erasing her deep frown. "That is a fair plan. But please, for now, I am more tired than I wish to admit."

"I'll leave you to sleep then. Um, just please don't forget to raise the moon. I recall you did a few days ago, and Twilight sent me a letter regarding Nightmare Moon. For all her brains..." Celestia rolled her eyes and headed for the door. "Ah, but I still love her. I think you'll discover that with Octavia as well. Sleep well."

Luna smiled and returned the pleasantry. When her door shut, and the little click of the latch rang in her ears, she rested her head down on her pillows. Her eyes slowly shut, and she took in a deep breath. Another soft breeze rolled in, whisking her away to a light sleep.

**~8~**

Octavia was an earthquake on legs. She laid back in her bed, gripping her sides and staring up with blank eyes. Her lips quivered and her whole body was cold. Two words echoed in the caves of her mind: _Three cracks._ Each time they slammed into her thoughts, she jerked, squeezing her ribs tighter and tighter, until air seemed to be in short supply.

_Let's go over that again._

"Not now, you," she snapped, biting into the cold air of her house. The darkness around her was only cut by the sliver of light that peeped in from her curtains, and when there was no open flame or light, her house was an icebox. She refused to get beneath her sheets, though-she refused to even move.

_Yes, now. First, you made your move. Not bad. Secondly, you push away and take off, _completely _disregarding the consequences mind you. Also, yes, three cracks. They say stress kills, you know. You might want to knock it off._

"I... what was I supposed to do?" she asked, her tone significantly softer. "I can't be sure anymore..."

_I know... Why don't you just ask her how she feels? No better way of doing things than being blunt, you know._

She forced her forelegs to release her sides, and she gently pressed her hooves to her eyes. Both felt heavy as stone. "I don't think she'll see me again..."

_She has to. Haven't you once thought about your cello?_

Her eyes shot wide. "M-My cello! N-No, no, no, no... I've left it. After all these years, I've left it behind..."

_Relax, it's in the castle. Go get it tomorrow night, and while you're there, have a little sit-down with the princess. You never really know until you ask._

"I... I suppose you are right." She rolled off of her bed, and clenched her muscles so tight that she had no choice but to stand upright. Carefully, with hoofsteps like falling stones, she made her way to her balcony windows, throwing the blue curtains apart and being hit by the rays of the falling sum.

_Of course I'm right. _

Octavia pressed a hoof to the cold glass pane, and the shaking finally died down. Just the touch, the sense, was enough, and a smile once more returned to her. She still had time. "Don't get ahead of yourself," she muttered.

_Oh? _You're _telling _me _not to get ahead of myself?_

"Once again, let us have a look at things in perspective." Octavia looked up to the sky and examined the strips of pink and orange that raced through it.

_Indeed, and if we do, we see that you need to start thinking of what you'll say tomorrow, and forget about 'perspective'. It won't matter in time, as if it already did._

"You wouldn't know," she said with a sigh. She turned from her window and looked to her diary. Slowly, she went up to it and flipped the page. On this new page laid an old, tattered sheet of parchment, neatly folded and creased.

_I shan't argue with you... What is that?_

Octavia hummed and bent down to look it over. "Well if my memory serves me right, it's the deed to my cello." She carefully unfolded it into the rectangular shape it was and read the few legible lines. It _was _the deed, with her signature in two different places, a stamp of a cello in the corner, and the price of one hundred and thirty bits listed at the bottom. "My signature was atrocious back then."

The voice chuckled. _Back then? That's an understatement._

"Yes, yes it is," she said with a frown. "It makes me wonder."

_About what?_

Her face hardened. "I don't know what to feel."

The voice was quiet for a moment. _That's understandable. What _do _you feel?_

"Nothing, I suppose." Octavia sighed and reread her signature on the document. "I only wish to spend time-mutual, mind you-with that one special pony."

_Sentimental, are we?_

"Wouldn't you be?" she asked.

_I wouldn't know. _It paused. _So when will you go back?_

"Tomorrow, just after the sun goes down." Octavia nodded.

_All right. And until then?_

"Wait." She looked down and skimmed over the date. "I've been doing it for years."

**~9~**

Luna sat stiff at her desk cushion, her eyes fixed on the cello while two candles flickered in the dark of her room. Having just raised the moon for the night, she hadn't much else to do than wait. It had been two nights, this being the second, and Octavia had not returned for her instrument. It rested on her armoire, lonely and untouched in that time. Each time she saw it, her ears twitched as she expected a soft tune to play, but there was nothing but silence.

She sighed and hung her head, letting her ears go flat and her shoulders slump. Then came a knock on her door. It was gentle, soft, what she would call eloquent. Her back straightened and her ears perked up. "Come in," she said, slightly louder than she had meant.

Octavia poked her head in slowly. "I-I was told you have my cello, princess?"

Luna smiled widely. "Oh yes, it is there, on the dressers. Please, come in. Do shut the door behind you."

Octavia did so, stepping in and slowly latching the door behind her. She made her way to her cello, under the soft gaze of Luna, slipping her head between the case's strap and slinging it onto her back.

A soft patting came from beneath Luna's hoof as she motioned for Octavia to sit on a cushion next to her. "Please, have a seat. There is no reason for you to be in a hurry, is there?"

Octavia sat beside her and shook her head, sucking her lips in.

Luna's face twisted into a half-smile, half-frown mixture that looked like a grimace. "W-Well, um, how are things for you lately? I hadn't heard from you in a few days, and thus I became worried..."

Octavia snapped her head up. "Oh, I'm... fine. Please, forgive my actions at the banquet... I don't know what came over me." She turned a bright red and looked to Luna's desk. Papers were scattered across its marble top, some obviously taxes, some architectural plans, but what really grabbed her eye was the stack of constellation plans.

Noticing where she was looking, Luna said, "I do it on my free time. Sometimes 'tis nice to lose myself in the art of the stars. I think you can relate." She nodded to Octavia's cello.

"Oh, yes, I can. Playing the cello takes away... a lot of stress," Octavia said.

There was a pause.

"I did not mind what happened in the garden," Luna quietly said.

Octavia looked back to her and licked her lips. "You don't? I thought..."

"It was sweet. And..." Luna blushed. "...your lips are rather soft."

Octavia almost coughed. "W-Well, um, I-I-"

Luna pressed a hoof to her lips. "Shh, you needn't speak. I understand."

The hoof went away, and Octavia said nothing, only staring into Luna's deep blue eyes.

"Perhaps some air would do us well," Luna said, standing up and facing her balcony. Her horn lit aglow with a pale blue aura, and the dual windows swung open, letting a cool night breeze in. She casually trotted out to the ledge, sitting down by the railing. Octavia joined her, and the two were glowed a ghostly pale with the aid of the moon.

"So," Luna said, looking up, "what do you think of my night?"

Octavia too looked skyward, soaking in the vast expanse of twinkling stars. "It is beautiful, as always. Princess?"

"Yes?"

Octavia paused. "Do you miss it, ever? The moon?"

Taking a deep breath in, Luna shifted her gaze to the large, glowing orb. "I am not sure. I think, at times, I do. But there was nothing for me there."

"Oh..."

"Why do you ask?" Luna eyed her over.

Octavia swallowed dryly. "I just wondered what it felt like to be away from where you belong. I guess you could say I'm homesick," she said with a weak smile.

Luna smiled as well and said, "Yes, I can see your point. It is better to be back. Tell me, where do you hail from?"

With a tiny cough, Octavia drew a sharp breath. "Someplace far away from here."

"I understand." Luna looked down to her. "But you are here now, so why not make the best of things? If there has ever been a lesson I've learned, it is that things do not stay the same for long."

"I've heard nothing more true," Octavia said. She forced her lips to stay in a smile, and with a straight back, she leaned forward.

Luna bit her lip, then leaned in as well. The distance between them closed, locking their lips in a tight kiss. The air around them swirled, washing over them with a quiet hum. They stayed together for a while, pushing onto one another, before the sound of swinging doors filled the air.

"Princess," called a voice. Luna and Octavia quickly parted and snapped their sight to the intruder. Two guards accompanied by a lavender mare who had her head held high, as though she had achieved some feat. The mare stepped forward. "I think I've figured something out!"

"Ah, Twilight, I am pleased to see you!" Luna said with a grin.

Octavia, however, was having trouble breathing. Her breaths came in short, sporadic bursts, and her eyes flew across the room, never looking at anything in particular. Her ears were twitching, and her lips fumbled and quivered. There was a crack, then another, and soon, another. She fell to her side and let out a cry. Everything about her shook-her hooves, her forelegs, her head-and when she tried to stand, she collapsed again. Her face became strained, and when she tried to get up again, another crack shot through the night.

Luna bent down to her and grabbed her sides, helping her up. "What happened? Are you well?"

Octavia tried to speak, but all that came out was a small squeak. Another loud snap, this one from her neck, rang out. Twilight and the guards stepped forward with wary glances, and Octavia started coughing. She darted past them, out of the room, and down the hallway.

Luna started after her. "Octavia? What hath happened?" But it was too late, and she was lost in the castle. Luna cursed and kicked the ground, turning back to Twilight and the guards, all of whom were sending each other looks. She hung her head and bit her lip.

"What... what have you discovered, my friend?" she asked as she reentered the room, shutting the door behind her.

Twilight gulped. "W-What happened? We didn't mean to intrude..."

"No, 'tis fine... please, just show me what you have." Luna sighed and took a seat on her bed.

Twilight looked to the guards, who cautiously nodded. Clearing her throat and standing up tall, she said, "Very well. The trajectory you gave me was very useful, princess. You say you were sent flying from the castle in the Everfree forest to the moon at approximately six in the morning." She looked to one of the guards, and he brought a clipboard up to her, giving it to her with his mouth.

"See here," she said as she tossed a few pages back, "Princess Celestia says that, at that time, the moon was hovering at the last quarter-mark of its cycle. If the Elements of Harmony sent to the moon at about one hundred and twenty miles per second, then the impact would have been so hard that the rebound-which is what we're talking about-would have shot down to Equestria half as fast."

Luna's eyebrow shot up. "Yes, I suppose that makes sense. But if that is true, then how is it that nopony has any recollection of it landing?"

Twilight licked her lips and tilted her head back. For a moment, she thought, soon saying, "Some of it would have burned in the atmosphere, but ultimately, I believe it to have landed... well, here. In Canterlot."

"Truly?" Luna asked, shooting her a serious glance.

"Indeed," Twilight said with a firm nod, " and it makes sense that no one would have seen it too. Canterlot was just a small mining town back then."

Luna looked down and thought. "This is most interesting... thank you, Twilight. This is very valuable information. Your help is invaluable. But please, leave me for the night. I must think."

Twilight bowed. "Of course your highness. If you ever need me, just as a friend, I'm here," she said, before taking her leave with the guards. The door shut as they exited the room.

Once she was sure they were gone, she looked back into the night sky where her moon hovered, silent, lonely. Then, it hit her. Her eyes grew wide and her jaw almost dropped. Her limbs grew heavy, and she became a stone, unable to do anything but stare.

**~10~**

Octavia lay sprawled on her cold floor. There was no light, no sound, nothing but the cold. She shivered and shook, muttering inaudible ramblings. Her cello was beside her, still in its case.

_Get a hold of yourself!_

"I-" A loud crack echoed out from her leg. She yelped and cringed.

_Stop moving!_

"Easy for you to say! All you do is float up there!" She hid her face between her front hooves, and soon the pain subsided.

_Don't lash out at me! I'm only here to help._

"Oh, you did a _great _job of it," she said, taking in another shaky breath.

_Calm yourself. At this rate, I'd say you've got a week._

Her whole body jerked. "A week? T-That's not enough time! There's so much to do, too much to say-"

_Do you want to waste it?_

"N-No..."

_Then stop. Just stop. It'll do you well. _Octavia forced her body to stop shaking and relaxed her muscles. _Good. Now I think it's about time we did something..._

"What?" she asked.

_Inspect the damage. Go on, do it._

Octavia blinked. "I... shan't. I won't."

_How long have you gone without checking?_

"I-I don't know," she said. "A year... two maybe?"

_That's much too long. Go on, step out and do it._

She sighed, calmed her face, and slowly pushed herself up. When she was to her legs, shaky though they were, she made her way to the windows, tossed aside the curtains, threw open the doors, and stepped out into the pale glow of the moon. Beneath her, lamps were burning dimly, just bright enough to encase the street in an orange glow. They would be going out soon, as they always did. Octavia looked up to the moon, slowed her breathing, and slowly hovered her foreleg out before her.

Taking a seat on one of the cushions, she closed her eyes and focused. Her face began to twist into a snarl, and her foreleg shook as it wavered before her. A small light, no bigger than a star in the sky, burned on her hoof. It grew in intensity and size as the moment pressed on. Biting her tongue and squeezing her eyes shut, Octavia focused harder, stretching her foreleg out as far as she could, until the light had completely enveloped it.

Heat shot up her foreleg, and she let out a soft moan. The light dissipated, and she slowly opened her eyes. They were but slits at first, until her gaze landed on her limb-then, they were wide as the moon itself. Her foreleg was a stark white, and glowing like the moon itself. It was hard, like stone, with a multitude of cracks and crevices flowing through it, each one pulsing a pale blue, similar to Luna's magic. It looked like rivers in a gorge, and she could not look at it for long.

The bright blue light returned, encasing her foreleg again, and when her site returned to it, it was grey and furry once more. She brought it close and tenderly rubbed it.

_I thought as much. A week, that's what I think._

"B-But..."

_Nothing for it now. All you can do is spend it wisely, which, for all your grace and poise, you probably won't do._

Octavia paused, then looked back up to the moon. "You watch. You just watch and sputter." With that, she stood and marched back into her bedroom with a stiff back and her head held high.

**~11~**

Luna looked to the sky. From the moon's position, she guessed it to be midnight. Sighing, she turned down to her hooves, kicking the stone balcony gently, scraping it with her hoof-cap. Her mane blew in a warm breeze that smelled of rose, a common fragrance in the castle. The sky tonight was mostly clear, with but a few clouds to cover up splotches of stars.

There was a triplet of knocks at her door. Her ears perked up and she looked over her shoulder, cautiously eyeing the entrance to her room. "Do come in," she said, standing up.

The heavy door swung open on its hinges with a tiny squeak, and then, Octavia slowly peered out from behind it. She was wearing her necklace. "M-May I come in?"

Luna's eyes lightened and a smile came to her lips. "Y-Yes, of course, please do!"

Octavia gulped and entered the candlelit room, shutting the door behind her. Luna quickly approached her with her huge smile. Without looking to her, Octavia sat and hung her head. "I am truly sorry for my... actions tonight."

Lune pressed her hoof beneath Octavia's chin and forced their eyes to meet. "Octavia! I am delighted you have come. I have questions, so many of them..."

"I beg your pardon?" she said with an estranged look.

Luna giggled and trotted up to her bed, where she nonchalantly tossed herself atop its cushy surface. "Come, lay down."

Octavia gave the princess a once-over, then did so, carefully propping herself up on the bed and laying back. "Princess, are you quite all right?"

"I am! At least, I think. Tell me Octavia, where exactly _do _you hail from?" she asked again, grinning.

Octavia bit her lip. "L-Like I said, f-far away. It was quite the trip to get here..."

"Far away, you say?" Luna pretended to think it over, pushing a hoof beneath her chin and staring up to the ceiling. "How far? Trottingham? Manehattan? _The moon?_"

Octavia choked, coughing and gripping her sides. Luna magically tilted her head off of the bed, and the wheezing soon died down. "T-The moon?"

"Well... figuratively speaking..." Luna grinned again.

"I..." Octavia bit her lip and flattened her ears. "How did you know?"

Luna leapt off of the bed, only to pounce back on top of Octavia. A huge smile was on her face, her eyes were wide, and her ears were as high as they could go. "Huzzah! It _is _you! I have searched for you far and wide! I could not have imagined you would be... you. Oh this is _most _joyous!"

Octavia licked her lips and looked away. "I wanted to tell you myself."

"Oh. I am most apologetic to have ruined it, but still, this explains many things! I knew you were special!" Luna got off of Octavia and sprawled back out on the bed. She then gripped Octavia and pulled her close to her body.

"What do you mean?"

Luna nuzzled her affectionately. "Well, from the start I could feel that we were connected. I just never thought we would be as connected as this. And even better, you are lovable!"

Octavia felt a small smile on her lips. "Lovable?"

"Oh yes! I have fallen for you, but I have been too nervous to do much until recently. And now, to find out that you are my beloved moon... I daresay I've never been happier than this moment!" Luna's grip tightened.

Octavia felt warm. She nuzzled deep into Luna's chest, closed her eyes, took in deep, slow breaths. "When your guards showed up on my doorstep, I was terrified. I thought I had done something wrong..."

"Nay, the only thing you have done wrong was to not tell me sooner!" Luna kissed her forehead. "But this is fine, for you are here now. One thousand years in Equestria! Tell me, how was it? When did you learn the cello? Did you ever try a strudel?"

Octavia blinked. "W-Well... it was nice. Very nice, I suppose, and I learned so much. The cello especially... I could not have made it without that. But it was... lonely. I lost many friends-so many, in fact, that I simply stopped making them. You're my first true friend in almost a century."

Luna released her and sat up tall. "And you are my second in a millennium. How did you adjust to life here? Was it difficult? I know it was harsh for me when I returned, but you had never been at all! How did you get to be who you are today? Your name, your cutie mark... so many questions!"

"Please, princess-"

"Luna. To you, I am but Luna. Please."

Octavia felt a heat in her cheeks. "Luna... this is too much for me to answer at once. I shall start from the beginning, is that fine?"

Luna nodded hastily. "Oh yes, tell us all we missed!"

Biting her lip, Octavia rubbed the sheets between her hooves. "That's quite a lot... Is the story of my own life fine?"

Luna nodded again.

"Good then. My memory is poor, but if I recall, the landing was... hard." She blinked. "I don't remember exactly _how _I became Octavia, but if there's one thing I remember, it is the magic that was in me. I think that every time you raise or lower the moon, you imbue magic in it. I'm not unicorn, but..."

Luna's eyebrows shot up. "I do recall my sister speaking of that once at a lecture in the School for Gifted Unicorns. Interesting..."

"Yes, and with it I changed from being a chunk of rock to being Octavia, a fully grown mare who did not know how to talk, walk, read, write... I learned it all over time." She rubbed the back of her neck. "But... time went awfully slow. I specifically recall this. One day, I believe it to have been in the spring, I was walking through the small town that Canterlot once was, and saw a pony playing the cello." She laughed and blankly stared at the sheets. "He was terrible. But the instrument itself... when he did hit a good note, it was the sweetest thing I'd ever heard. So I bought my own, learned how to work it, and got better over time. I'm not one to brag, but with at least nine hundred years of practice, I'd say I'm one of the best cellists of the day."

"I agree!" Luna said. "Do you remember more?"

"Not much... just that I earned this little mark of mine because I wanted to. It seems that I don't function as a normal pony. I don't even sleep," she said. Her gaze tilted up to meet Luna's. "I had to _learn _sadness, I was _taught _anger... the only thing I've never forced, is, well..."

She gripped Luna in a tight hug, pressing their warm bodies together, whispering, "This."

Luna wrapped her forelegs around Octavia, closed her eyes, and held the moment. The wind blew through them, as if it were encompassing them in a blanket. "So," Luna whispered in Octavia's ear, "It is fair to say I love you?"

"Yes... and I love you too."

Luna pushed back and pressed her muzzle to Octavia's, kissing her briefly, before saying, "This is wonderful. Never will either of us be lonely again. You shall stay with me, here at the castle. I will arrange for your own room, if you wish, and movers shall transfer your personal belongings here, and... oh! We need to tell this to my sister, lest she thinks I've gone mad." She giggled.

Octavia, however, gulped and looked away. She took in a quivering breath and released it slowly, biting her lip and trying to speak. "I... need you to see something."

Luna stopped speaking and blinked. "You do? Well I'll watch closely, I promise," she said with a smile.

Sighing, Octavia took of her necklace and handed it to the princess. "Please hold this." Luna did so, and Octavia walked out to the balcony, basking in the glow of the moon. She closed her eyes and stood up tall, letting the wind toss her mane about. Breathing in, she threw her head up to face the moon. Then, from beneath her four hooves, bright blue lights shone out. They twinkled, just like the stars, only dimmer.

Luna stood and walked over to her with a questioning gaze, only to see Octavia's whole body become encased in this light. Octavia's face scrunched and turned red, and she let out a series of soft cries. Her fur began to dissipate, and soon, her skin did too, revealing not muscle, but stone. From her legs, the light crept up her body, eventually sweeping across her tail, mane, and face. When it was gone, Octavia was a pony of glowing white stone that was split by wavering veins of blue through many cracks. Her tail and mane were stone as well, also mapped with these rivers of light, and when she turned around, she revealed her stone face to Luna. Not much had changed, though her eyes did not move, and were split just as the rest of her body.

"I..."

"That is incredible," Luna muttered, stepping out onto the balcony.

"No," Octavia said quietly, "It isn't. I'm... I'm falling apart."

Luna looked up to the sky, then back to her with a grin. "It is nothing that my magic cannot fix."

"Actually... it is your magic that did this... or, a lack thereof." Octavia sat and inspected her hooves.

Taking a seat beside her, Luna gently laid her wing over the stone pony. "Then I shall give you more. It is nothing to worry over. This is a time for celebration!"

"I don't think that's going to happen. You can't raise me like you can raise the moon..."

Luna opened her mouth, but slowly closed it. Her ears slowly fell flat, and her body slumped lightly. "You have a point..."

"I think I have almost a week left, if I don't strain myself too much," she mumbled.

There was silence. The wind hummed as it always did, the moon glowed eternally, and the stars twinkled forevermore. Luna bit her lip to stop its quivering, but she could hardly hold the rest of herself up as her head drooped and her lips fell to a deep frown.

Suddenly, she perked up. "This changes nothing. I love you, and we will spend whatever time is left together." She nodded with a smile.

"I..." Octavia looked up to her and came out of her slouch as well. "Thank you."

Luna nuzzled her. "You said you were lonely for a thousand years, as was I. I propose that, at least for what time we have, that we finally be rid of that cursed feeling. Come," she said as she stood. "I want you by my side at all times."

Octavia closed her eyes, and the light returned. In a single flash, she was grey again, her eyes were pink, and her mane could flow. She sauntered to Luna's side, and the two entered the bedroom together.

**~13~**

The week was filled with shared activities, from long walks in the garden at night, to dining at fancy restaurants, and there were even a few times they got to simply sit together in the bedchamber and talk. For the few days, there were smiles aplenty and many intimate moments. They shared stories, hugs, kisses, and the sun and moon continued their turns.

As the celestial cycles continued, and the week grew on, they began staying together in seclusion, in Luna's room mostly. Things became intimate, and the closeness grew. Knowing that time was pushing onward, Luna began to stay awake for entire days. The pair rarely separated.

Tonight, the moon was high in the sky, lighting the castle up with its normal glow. The stars speckled and shone, and the breeze was perfectly warm.

Octavia entered Luna's dark chambers to find the princess sitting on the balcony, staring up and into the vast expanse of blackness. She quietly closed the door behind her and set her cello down in the center of the room. Stepping out onto the balcony, she noticed that her necklace was especially bright tonight. She sat beside Luna, leaning on her and smiling as her gaze shifted up as well.

"Is it time?" Luna asked softly. The serenity of the world was not broken by her voice.

Octavia nodded and let her eyes drop. "I think so." There was another silence.

The voice spoke now. _I'm with you beyond the end._

_ Thank you._

"Octavia, I just... I just wished that I had known sooner. This week was fast, too fast, and I do not think I am too happy at its end..."

She looked up to the princess. "I am, I think." The stars seemed to twinkle at her voice.

"You are?" Luna asked, looking down. Octavia saw that her eyes were glossy and wet, with tiny droplets in their corners. "How? This is it..."

"Well," Octavia said with a deep breath out, "it almost didn't happen at all. All of it was chance, and I know I'm happy for that. And besides, it's not _really _the end, is it?"

Luna looked up to her moon and sighed. "Nay, I suppose it is not." She paused and dabbed at her eyes with a hoof. "You've taught me something, Octavia, did you know?"

"I did?"

Luna nodded. "Yes, you did. You taught me to cherish it all. I thought I had learned that before, but now I realize I had not. I owe you the greatest thanks I have ever given," she said with a smile, leaning down and nuzzling Octavia.

She blushed. "No... thank you, princess. I thought I would be alone, and for a thousand years, I suppose I was. Alone, homesick, nopony to turn to... I think, though, that I was wrong all along. I think that we were always together, and now that I see that, I think we always will be."

The breeze made a pass once again, bringing with it that expected quiet. As they sat there, their breathing was in harmony, and their eyes were focused on the heavens above. "How much time do you think you have?" Luna asked.

The voice answered. _Fifteen minutes, give or take._

"Fifteen minutes," she replied.

Luna nodded and bit her lip. "Would you... would you mind doing me one last favor? Please?"

"Anything, of course," Octavia said with a smile.

After a brief moment of thought, Luna said, "I want you to play me a song, the best song you've ever played. I have one last gift for you."

Octavia blinked, but stood and made her way to her cello. "Might I ask what it is?"

Luna hummed in thought. "I'd rather not say it. You shall see."

With a light chuckle, Octavia nodded and set up her instrument. It was slightly harder than normal, thanks to the lack of light, but she managed. She propped it up on its endpin, kicked the case aside, tucked the bow beneath her hoof, and pushed herself onto her hind legs. Gently, she raised the bow to meet the strings, and gave it a smooth tug.

Luna bit her lip and sniffled lightly, turning back to her night sky. Her horn slowly became awash with a soft blue aura as she intensely gazed into the sky. It rippled at her touch, much like a deathly still lake. Her magic reached out, and soon, one of the stars flickered and began moving at her command. She dragged it to the center of the sky, carefully positioning it.

Then, her magic grew slightly brighter as the sky rippled again. Another star twinkled at her touch, gracefully gliding along the darkness and into place. Her balcony was soon aglow with the blue-white mixture of light, and more and more stars began to trail across the sky. Her breathing calmed, and her eyes narrowed, squeezing out the tiniest tear. It rolled down her cheek, to her chin, and eventually dripped onto the floor.

The stars began to move rapidly, and were aligning to a very familiar shape quickly. The last star slid across the dark expanse, placing itself just at the top of the long constellation, and Luna nodded when it stopped. Octavia's music was just coming to a stop as well, echoing in her ears as but a ghostly melody.

"Come, take a look," she said over her shoulder.

Octavia slowly opened her eyes and set her bow down, falling to all four hooves and sauntering onto the balcony. She tilted her head up, and her eyes gradually widened. There, high above them sat a shimmering treble clef, so bright that it outshined the other constellations for miles.

"T-This is beautiful," she whispered, her voice almost lost in the wind. She looked to Luna, who offered a light smile. "Thank you..."

"For you," she said. "For you and me, what we had, and what we shall always have."

A light crack came from Octavia's back, and she tossed her head up with a small cry.

Luna took Octavia in her magic and opened her arms. Octavia nestled into Luna, and they both stared up once again. Octavia drew a deep breath and said, "I suppose I'm going home."

"I cannot be sure." Luna wiped her eye, tossing away another small drop. "But remember, wherever you are, there is a home in my heart, just for you."

Another crack shot out into the night, and Octavia let out another cry. "I-I don't know how long I have. There's so much to say, so much I wish I had said..."

"Octavia, right now, I have a wish for you. This is the last thing, and it is all I want from you now." Their eyes locked. "Let me see you for you, not who you have been. It's time you showed me you again."

Octavia bit her lip and looked away. Once again, her hooves glowed brightly, and her body became surrounded by a pale blue glow, only to leave her as a stone pony that resembled Octavia. The cracks had become numerous, and the glowed intensely now.

Luna smiled as a tear trickled down her cheek. "I think you are truly beautiful."

Another crack came, and Luna watched as it wormed up Octavia's side. Octavia gripped Luna and buried her face in the princess's chest. "I've never been scared before..."

"Fear is powerful," Luna whispered, sniffling. "But what is between us... what we _had_... that was stronger."

They hugged each other tight, and another crack ran up Octavia's neck. She coughed. "Will you remember me, even when I'm gone?"

"Of course I will," Luna said. "That constellation is for you. That constellation _is _you. I shall never change it, and whenever I look to it, I shall see you. No, you will not be forgotten." More tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'll never forget you."

"I won't forget you either," Octavia said. She looked up and saw Luna as she broke into tears. The royal princess of the night let out a sob that echoed in the night, and tears upon tears began to flow forth. Octavia sighed. "Emotions are hard for me. And... I never understood tears. I never understood crying. Now though... I think I do."

Luna rested her head on top of Octavia's, and her tears ran down on the stone mare. "Octavia?"

Octavia looked up with her stone eyes. The cracks began to grow brighter, and more had appeared. "Yes, Luna?"

Luna bit her quivering lip and closed her eyes. "I..."

"Luna, I understand," Octavia said, leaning in close.

The voice spoke for the last time. _Do it, once more, then come on home. _

Then, their lips pressed together, Luna's warm and tender, Octavia's cold and hard. They pushed hard onto each other, and the soft hum of the wind was soon taken over by the light crunching of crumbling stone. Luna squeezed her watery eyes tight, pushing as hard into the kiss as she could.

The stone arms around her grew weak as the cracks and crunches continued, and soon, they wilted to small stones and pebbles. She felt the dust on her fur, and more tears burst forth. Their lips parted, and soon, all she could taste was dust. And yet, there was one final whisper in the wind. "I love you."

Luna slowly parted her eyelids, wiping away the tears and fogginess. All around her was a pile of dust and small chipped stone, none of it she could depict from the rest. It was all the same, glowing, silent, lonely white stone. Except for one glimmering object.

Suppressing a small sob, she bent down and wiped away a mound of ghostly dust, revealing a small pink treble clef with two moonstones threaded in the center. Now, the sob came out, and she laid down atop the dust. The necklace was still here, in her hooves, and she brought it up to her cheeks and rubbed it gingerly.

She was crying now. With no urge to suppress the tears, she let them flow like waterfalls. Carefully she raised the chain around her head and slipped the necklace on. It was warm. She inspected the jewels with her hoof, then let them rest on her chest.

Alone on her balcony, but not in her heart, she looked back to the sky, where the moon seemed to have gotten brighter. She smiled up to it, giving it one small nod, before looking at her constellation again. It winked to her, letting her know that somewhere, somehow, Octavia still saw her.

With that, she smiled, and for the rest of the night, she stared up into her night sky. No longer did it feel empty or incomplete. No longer did she feel the need to reshape it. It was perfect just the way it was. Just like Octavia, it was beautiful, strong, persevering, and bold. Just like her was it artsy, soft, gentle and quiet. It was always there. Always.

Years later, Luna would still look up to the night sky. And for years to come, she would always see that eloquent cellist watching over her from all the stars in the sky.

The End.


End file.
